


Survivor

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), Alive L (Death Note), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Couch Cuddles, Curbside Himbo L (Death Note), Domestic Lawhara, Domestic Sailiet, Dominant L (Death Note), Except its not smut, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends are d e a d, GUYS PLEASE MAKE THAT A TAG, HSAJJGJJSJ dont @ me, Hirai Lawliet - Freeform, Hirai Saihara - Freeform, I swear, ILL DO ANYTHING - Freeform, JUST PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Kleptomania, Kleptomaniac Saihara Shuichi, L is all shuichi has and L is kinda a cunt, L still dresses like a curbside himbo, Lawhara, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real Tags, SAILIET, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Shuichi wears L's hoodies, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sub Saihara Shuichi, They are fi a n c es, Top L (Death Note), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, Trauma, Yumeno Himiko can go fuck herself, ahahahah g e t i t, its good old..., l comforts shuichi, lawl, shuichis kinda a dick, the majority of those character tags are only mentioned, thigh kisses, wait, with a kid, yes i hc kiyo as trans female dont @ me, you are what you eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: Shuichi didn't want to be a survivor. He didn't want to be one to live. There were plenty more competent and worthy people. He said he'd save his friends and now all except two were dead. Er. One was alive. The other could go fuck herself. But the point was, why him? Why-?
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi, L/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (mentioned)
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Kudos: 4





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> guys please make " Curbside Himbo L (Death Note) " a verified tag >:C

It was sunny outside, nice and warm. L had already sent Hirai outside to play or "socialize and see if your fathers skipped a gene" as L had said. Technically, it was only his excuse to get Hirai outside so he could comfort Shuichi. L glanced down, Shuichi lay in front of him, head in his lap, tears beading in his eyes. 

"D-didn't know you were into crybabies, L" Shuichi mumbled, looking up shyly.

L let out a tiny laugh, "Ah, I'm not. However, I might be into making my daughter go away so I can comfort my boyfriend" Shuichi sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the soft fabric of his hoodie. Er. L's hoodie. He never wore it so Shuichi decided it would be perfect. L leaned down and ran his fingers through Shuichi's sapphire hair.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" L kissed his cheek gently, "I'll make you feel better" 

Shuichi looked up at L again, "J-just thinking about the g-game" The game. That's what they call it. The entire reason Shuichi will never be the same. The reason he can't remember. The reason his mind is so slow. The reason he can't trust anyone with his hands anymore. The reason Shuichi is almost broken

L exhaled deeply, "Is there anything I can do?" 

Shuichi shook his head, "n-no,, I just" He sniffled, "everyone's dead because of me," Shuichi buried his face into L's chest, "i-i couldn't save them, and n-now they're all dead.." 

L twirled a strand of Shuichi's hair between his fingers, "Shu, it's not your fault nor was it your responsibility" He paused, "You couldn't have saved them. I know it's hard, but not a single one of them is dead because of you" Shuichi exhaled, his breath shuddering as he glanced up at L, he wasn't used to him being this confident, however, he'd been working on that. 

Shuichi frowned, "I-i just wish I could remember.." He sighed.

"You'll get there," L muttered, braiding a tiny strand of his hair. Shuichi smiled and pushed himself closer to L,

"Thank you.." He mumbled. L dropped the silky blue strand and leaned down close to him,

"Anytime" He paused, "However I must admit your ultimate detective title must've been given while I was unknown"

Shuichi giggled, "Jealous much?"

"Maybe"

Shuichi smiled and leaned against the other, "Whatever" He laughed sarcastically, "Just don't go dying on me"

"I'll try not to" L pressed his finger to his lip


End file.
